There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered
by venomoxide
Summary: The twins are heading back to Hogwarts for their Fourth Year. But someone, by the name of Scorpius Malfoy, interrupts their yearly routine. Twincest, Scorp/Lorcan, Boy Love, Slash. Rating will change.


**New story... Again. But this one, is almost finished right now. So I'll just be updating it randomly.  
Contains twincest, boy love and all that jazz.**

It's the second gen. Aw, yeahhh. 

* * *

With a large sigh, Lorcan dropped his book back on his bed and leant backwards, so his hair was almost touching the hardwood beneath him. He could hear his brother outside his window, catching and releasing the snitch to practice. The two Lovegood twins were identical – with pale blonde hair and large gray eyes. But physical similarities aside, they were very different.  
Lorcan took after his mother – a free spirit and slightly off according to most who knew him. Lysander was similar to his father, logical and more of a confined person who saw the greater picture.  
Both of them were in Ravenclaw, however, Lysander was the seeker on the Quidditch team and Lorcan spent his free time journaling about the creatures in the Forbidden Forest.  
The summer had been filled with lazy days and nothingness. Lys had spend his time practicing Quidditch and Lorc spent his time wandering about the house, hoping to find some kind of fascinating room he had never seen before.

But he hadn't found any room and the next two weeks were beginning to feel ominous with the presence of boredom making itself known. However, his hopes were lifted as the telltale sound of the doorbell ringing. Bolting upright, he turned sideways and leapt off his bed, ignoring the fact that his hair was surely sticking straight up. Leaping over his cat, Goliath, Lorc practically ran to the landing above their main entrance room and waited for his mum to answer the door.  
She opened the large yellow door, greeting the two strangers with her usual airy hello. Craning his neck, he attempted to see who it was but his mums hair was in the way.  
Sighing, he raced down to the stairs, making sure to keep quiet as he peeked his head around the corner.

"Lorc, come here, darling," Luna suddenly chimed. He had thought he had been silent but apparently his mums' uncanny ability to sense whatever he was doing had kicked in. Taking the few steps towards his mum, Lorc stuck his hands in his pockets, biting the side of his cheek absently.

"Draco, Scorpius, this is my son Lorcan," Luna introduced him, setting her hands gently on his shoulder. The two before him nodded, smiling faintly in greeting. The taller one, who Lorcan assumed was either a father or a brother, gestured towards the other, introducing him as his son – Scorpius Malfoy.  
While the conversation continued, Lorcan's thoughts drifted, studying the two strangers curiously. They looked eerily alike. Both had blonde hair that was slicked back to accentuate their sharp jaw lines. They had the same color of gray eyes that the Lovegood family had.

After a few moments, Lorcan realized the other boy was staring at him as well, one eyebrow arched in a slightly threatening way. Tearing his gaze away, Lorcan ducked out of his mothers' hands, darting behind her back and up the stairs again. For some reason the other boy, Scorpius, was slightly intimidating. He lingered in his room, not wanting to go back downstairs until the Malfoys had left. Apparently they were being invited for tea, from the sound of their enchanted kettle screaming about what kind of earl gray they should have. Sighing to himself, Lorcan flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, feeling slightly tired.

He woke up a few hours later, glancing out the window as he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. It was almost night time now; the faint glow of the sunset bathing Lorcan's room in a gentle light. Stretching, he was drawn downstairs by the scent of his mums' famous 'spicy but sweet' potatoes.  
Lysander and his dad were already seated at the table, having a conversation about the latest match of Quidditch. Sliding into the seat beside Lys, he took a sip of the juice in his cup as he let his thoughts wander. He had just begun to think about his dream as his mum came round, dropping a pile of potatoes and gravy on his plate, doing the same to everyone else before she sat down.

The table conversation was mostly full of talk concerning the twins next year at Hogwarts. They were headed off to their fifth year in two weeks. Then Rolf and Luna would return to Sweden for the months leading to Christmas to continue their studies. Glancing over to his brother, Lorc resisted the urge to laugh as he did a fairly decent impression of a crumple horned snorkak behind their parents backs.

After dinner was finished, Luna and Rolf headed off to the living room, leaving the twins to trail upstairs. Instead of branching off to his own room, Lorc followed his brother into his room, plopping down on his bed.  
"What's up?" Lys questioned, currently pulling off his shirt and tossing it into the laundry bin. Sitting down beside his twin, he gave him an inquiring look. Lys always knew when something was wrong with him; probably due to the fact he was his counterpart.

"Well," Lorcan started, pursing his lips in though before he crossed his legs lazily. "Have you met that Scorpius?"  
The other blonde arched an eyebrow and nodded, looking slightly bewildered. "Yeah, we play Quidditch together," Lys replied, shrugging. "Why?"

"Well, I met him today. He seemed to dislike me," Lorc admitted, though he sounded as if he was just speaking about the weather. Picking at a loose thread, it took him a few minutes to glance up when his brother was silent. Giving him a curious look, Lorc reached up and touched Lys' brow, that was furrowed in thought. This seemed to bring him back into reality before he replied.  
"Scorpius is just sensitive to being a Malfoy. His family gets a bad rap for being… well, a bad family. They weren't trustworthy during the Wizarding war…"

Listening intently, Lorc was disappointed when the other had stopped with his story. So Scorpius thought he was judging him? That was slightly amusing.  
Satisfied with his brothers' explanation, he leant against the other blondes' chest, twisting his body so he was lying back on him. A pair of arms snaked around his waist, pulling him close and Lys' lips were suddenly pressed against his neck. Shivering, Lorcan smiled a bit, closing his eyes before falling asleep.

When he woke in the morning, he was alone and Lys' blanket had been draped over him. Snuggling into the comfort of his brothers' bed, he sighed and closed his eyes. He did not want to wake up but he knew that the family was going to be heading to Diagon Alley for back to school shopping. Even though he didn't want to go, he knew his mum wouldn't let him miss.  
Forcing himself to get out of bed after a few moments, he got dressed (in an orange blazer with green pinstripe pants) and headed downstairs, humming to himself.

The table was set with pancakes and syrup, with Lysander and his dad talking yet again about Quidditch. Shaking his head, he walked back into the kitchen, giving his mum a hug and a kiss before trailing out to the garden. It was a warm day outside, with a gentle breeze and a welcoming sun. It made him want to wander into the forest with bare feet, to journal about the creatures he saw before taking a nap in the shade. He wanted to immerse himself in nature and silence.  
"Lorc?" The familiar voice of his brother pulled him from his thoughts and he turned, smiling faintly as the sight of his twin came into view. He was carrying two plates of breakfast, a small smile on his face. Taking the plate from Lys, he began to eat, sitting down cross-legged where he was.

They ate in silence and when they were done, they stood and went back to the house – though it was with a bit of longing on Lorcan's part. He promised himself he would return later that day.

An hour later, he fund himself in Diagon Alley with his mum, dad and Lysander. The other three were trailing ahead, used to letting Lorcan wander. He was staring, wide-eyed at everything that passed. The sights and smells turned him into a young child again, with a sense of wonder and excitement. Therefore, as he was spinning around slowly, he hardly noticed that he was about to crash into someone. When it happened, he just blinked and tilted his head, turning to look at the person.  
With a start, he recognized the sharp and cutting jaw line, with the blinding pale blonde hair. Scorpius Malfoy.

They stared at each other for a moment before Lorcan spoke. "Sorry. I was watching a bird," he admitted, not concerned that it made his sanity sound a bit off. He had inherited his mum's blunt honesty which sometimes landed him in tricky situations. But to him, telling the truth was above all importance.

Malfoy blinked before nodding, as if he didn't really need an explanation. "It's fine," he replied stiffly. There was another small moment of silence in which Lorcan simply stared at the other boy, muted curiosity threatening to break through.  
"Are you shopping for school?" He questioned, stuffing his hands in his pockets with an interested gaze. It was an obvious question but he felt as if he was inclined to at least try and be friendly with him.

"Yes. With my parents," the taller blonde gestured to the other Malfoys, standing a few yards away, studying an owl on a mans shoulder. "I'm entering my fifth year. You're a fourth, right?"

Lorcan nodded, smiling a bit at the other. He seemed friendly enough. A little distant, or tired maybe, but still not hardly as bad as he had assumed. Before their conversation could continue, Mr. Malfoy was calling Scorpius over, sounding a bit impatient. With a nod, the other blonde left.  
Catching up with his family, Lorc was just in time to hear the end of his fathers joke about Blubbering Humdingers.


End file.
